Jack's in the Box
by pinkittwice54
Summary: On a rainy day Jack has to take care of his little sister, while battling boredom and trying to entertain his little sister. Will the answer lye in a box and a little song? Basically my version on how did the toy Jack in the Box came to be. ENJOY! XD one-shot


Jack's in the box -one-shot-

"Sooooooooooooooo bored!" moaned a 14-year-old boy, named Jackson. But let's call him Jack for short.

Jack was a prankster with brown eyes and brown hair. It was a rainy day, normally he would go outside and play in the mud, but he was taking care of his little sister Emma.

"I know! We can –sneeze- go out –sneeze- side." Emma was stuck in bed with a cold. She hated it, she also felt bad that she was the reason that Jack couldn't go outside. He would have been able to if their father wasn't out hunting, or if their mother wasn't in the market, miles away.

Their father was a toy designer, but they couldn't always afford the toys. Since the job didn't pay much, it led to hunting trips. Even though he had pain in his leg afterwards, he did it for his family that he loved do much.

Their mother, was sort of like a stay at home mom. But, she also tended the garden, where they grew their vegetables every year. Oops, side tracked. Back to the matter at hand.

Jack sighed, "Emma we can't go outside. You're sick, and I need to watch you." Jack explained, groaning in the process. It's not that he didn't love his baby sister, it's just the fact that she was willing to almost die for the sake of him, when he could take care of himself. That and when she was born he promised to protect her from anything that could harm her.

When he was younger, that led to some problems, but at least his parents knew that he loved her.

Just then, an idea popped into Jack's head. This idea could or would cure his boredom, AND entertain his little sister.

"Hey, Emma, do we still have that box in the cellar?"

"Yes, Jackson. Why?"

"Emma, please I told like a million times. Just call me Jack. And I have an idea."

"Oh no."

Jack practically went Sonic the hedgehog mode, running, scratch that, sprinting to the cellar. Trying to get the box.

When Jack got down, to the cellar. He took the lantern from the side of the wall and started looking. Once he found the box, he took it back to where his sister was, after he put the lantern in its respective place.

When Jack got back to Emma, with the box, he set it down in front of her. Emma exclaimed, "Jack, why this box? You can practically fit inside of it."

"Exactly" was his only reply.

When Jack finished setting everything up, he asked Emma "Do you remember that song we used to sing? About the weasel?"

It took Emma a few seconds to realize what song he was talking about. When she remembered, her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Of course Jack. How could I forget?"

"Good. Because I need you to sing that song."

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Emma was a little skeptical at first, but when Jack finished climbing into the box, she started to sing.

_Half a pound of tuppenny rice_

_Half a pound of treacle_

_That's the way the money goes_

_Pop goes the weasel_

When Emma sang the word _pop,_ Jack jumped out of the box. And Emma started laughing. Did she expect this? No. Jack climbed back into the box and said "keep singing". Emma obeyed and continued.

_Up and down_

_The city road_

_In and out the eagle_

_That's the way the money goes_

_Pop goes the weasel_

Once again at the word _pop, _Jack jumped out of the box. This continued for a few more verses, then when Emma sang the word _pop_, their father and mother came in through the door at the exact same moment, when Jack jumped out of the box.

"What is this?" Their father told them ready to scold his children.

"We were just playing, father. Jack came up with a new game" explained Emma trying to avoid the scolding.

"Did you Jackson?" asked their mother, who got curious as to what they were doing. Jack flinched when she said his full name, but he didn't want to be punished for not answering.

"Yes, mother. I was just trying to entertain Emma."

"Well looks like you did a good job."

"I want to see how this game works." stated their father.

"Okay!" said cheery Emma, who was glad they escaped scolding.

When the first verse or pop was over, their father was clapping and hugged his children.

"You've given me a new toy idea!' exclaimed their father. With that he ran into his offence, in the other room next door and began working.

The next day he was done and he was going to show it to the toy shop. Just when he was about to leave, jack and Emma came up to him and asked "What will the toy be called?"

"It's called the Jack in the Box."

After that, almost every kid had a Jack in the Box for years. Their father eventually died, because he got small pox.

No one ever knew the story behind the Jack in the Box, until now.

**THE END! XD**


End file.
